Jealous Sweets
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Nate gets jealous when he notices Ella's receiving gifts of desserts and baked goods from an unknown source. Continuation of Fondue For Two!


Natella continuation of Fondue For Two. Because angellwings and I decided that Nate would freak over Jason giving Ella sweets. Also, this is for angellwings. Because she said she wanted to read a Natella she hadn't written. And I had this lying around. Enjoy. (The Berries website is fantastic. Jason and Ella approve.)

* * *

><p>Nate walked into Ella's studio and frowned when he saw her eating what appeared to be very fancy gourmet chocolate-dipped strawberries.<p>

"More sweets?" he asked.

Ella nodded. "I'm just eating one right now."

"You mean unlike yesterday when you ate half of the three-flavor cupcake assortment?" Nate asked with a wry smile.

"They're good cupcakes!"

"Who are you getting all this stuff from, anyway?" he asked as he picked up the lid. Ella's eyes went wide and she tugged it out of his grasp.

"No one! Just Jason."

Nate got a strange look on his face. "Jason? My _brother _is giving you sweets? Why?"

Ella looked at him sternly. "None of your business."

"You're my girlfriend. I think I should know if you're doing something behind my back."

She made a noise of disbelief and shoved him away from her desk. "I might be your girlfriend, but I'm not a possession, Nathaniel. Think very carefully about what you almost said. _Very_ carefully."

He gave her a look. "I never _said_ anything."

"You certainly hinted _something_."

"I just want to know _why_ Jason of all people is giving you expensive gourmet sweets and stuff on a daily basis."

"Because I do things he appreciates and then he returns his appreciation by giving me stuff like the strawberries."

Nate frowned. "What does _that_ mean?"

Ella straightened her back and stuck her nose in the air. "Figure it out for yourself, Nathaniel," she said primly. "I have to finish some sketches. So get out."

He growled and stomped out of the room, slamming the door.

"Don't be a douche, Nater Tot!" Ella yelled through the door.

With a sigh and an eye roll, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, Nate? I'm sort of busy right now trying to find the dress Ella made me last week. I'm supposed to wear it on a date tonight."

"Caitlyn…I think…I think Jason and Ella are having an affair."

She burst into laughter. "You do realize that Jason's in love with me as much as he fears me, right? There's no way he'd cheat on me. And for you to think Ella's cheating on you is really douchey and uncool and shows how much faith you have in her."

"But…she said he's buying her all this stuff because she's doing something that he appreciates."

"Maybe that something isn't what you think it is, Nater Tot."

"Then what is it?" he exploded.

Caitlyn growled. "Okay. Here's what I want you to do. Stop being jealous over something that's, quite honestly, none of your business and also, stop being paranoid. It's not becoming."

Nate heard a click and then a dial tone.

"Real mature, Cait," he muttered to himself before dialing Jason's number.

"Nate, what did you do?" Jason asked when he picked up.

"You're at Caitlyn's, aren't you?" Nate asked knowingly.

"Yeah. I'm trying to help her find her dress."

"Yeah, you made me lose it!" came Caitlyn's voice.

"I did not! You're the one who ripped the blankets off the bed this morning, along with everything that was on it."

"Back to me, please?" Nate asked. "Why are you buying _my girlfriend_ gifts?

Jason laughed. "That's what this is about?"

"Didn't Caitlyn tell you that?"

"No. All she would say is that you were a douche."

"I'm buying Ella stuff from Berries. No big deal," Jason said.

"If it was her birthday or Christmas, it wouldn't be a big deal. But it isn't. So, again, I ask, why are you buying my girlfriend fancy candy stuff?"

"Because we have a system, Nate," Jason said patiently.

"Why do you have a system with my girlfriend?"

"Because I'm dating Caitlyn."

"Why are—wait. In what world does that response make sense?" Nate asked.

"In Jason's world, you asshat. You honestly thought that because Jason's been buying Ella candy and stuff that they were going behind our backs? Dude, they'd never do that to us. Especially with each other."

"You put me on speakerphone, didn't you, Jase?" Nate asked as he winced at Caitlyn's tone.

"Damn right he did," Caitlyn said.

Nate sighed.

"Yeah, bro. Caitlyn's right. I'd never do that with Ella. I mean, she's nice and all, but I like evil chicks."

"I really don't need to know this stuff," Nate said.

"Besides, if I _were_ cheating, I'd like to think that I would be a lot more discreet. And leaving fancy sweet stuff at the other woman's door isn't discreet."

There was a muffled noise and then Nate heard Jason yelp in pain. He groaned. "Can you two stop being couple-y and tell me _why _Jason is buying my girlfriend shit?"

"Fine," Caitlyn said with a sigh. "I'll tell you. Jason buys Ella the strawberries and cupcakes and stuff as a bribe to make more dresses for me to wear. For every dress I get that Jason um…_likes_…he buys her something from Berries."

Nate frowned. "But that's…like…six things…the strawberries and cupcakes and cookies and the caramel apples and brownie pops and the cheesecake…"

"Ella really liked the caramel apples," Jason said.

"That's not the point, Jason. You're buying my girlfriend inappropriate gifts."

"No, Nate," Caitlyn said disgustedly. "An example of an inappropriate gift would be the 'Get Lucky' dice or the 'Spin the Bottle' game. If he were giving them to Ella, that is. But he's giving them to me, so there's no inappropriateness."

"Ew. Caitlyn, please shut up," Nate said.

"Dude, loosen up. Drag Ella into the closet in her studio and kiss her silly. Jason did that to me last night. It was fun. Until my board games dropped on top of us."

"Again. Shut up." Nate paused and furrowed his brow. "Why would you drag Caitlyn into a closet to make out if you're in the privacy of her apartment?"

"Because it was fun?" Jason asked. "Also, we're trying to make out in or on every space we can in her apartment before we move onto mine."

"Dude! Shut up! I don't tell you stuff about me and Ella!" Nate said.

"That's because you and Ella don't _do_ anything worth talking about."

"Caitlyn…just tell me how to apologize to Ella, okay?"

"Admit you were being a douche, kiss her hand all cheesy-like, and feed her a strawberry. And tell her you know that the idea of her and Jason is ridiculous and completely implausible. Also that you trust her completely."

"And then we'll be good?" Nate asked.

"You should be, unless you really messed shit up."

"Fine. Thanks you guys. I think."

"Just go fix it already, Nater Tot."

Nate growled. "Don't call me that."

"I'll stop soon as you _apologize_."

"Don't lie, Caitlyn Nicole. It's not becoming," Nate said as he hung up. He heaved a sigh as he turned back to Ella's door.

He knocked lightly on the door before attempting to twist the door knob. It was locked.

"El..." he said pitifully. "Please? Let me in?"

"I don't know? Can you _trust _me to unlock the door?"

He groaned. "Ella. Please? Don't make me do something stupid."

"Haven't you _already _done that Nate? By accusing me of cheating on you with your brother? Who happens to be dating one of my best friends?"

"Well, when you say it like that..."

"Did I mention that said brother is completely devoted to his girlfriend and refuses to even _glance_ at another girl? And that said girlfriend is a black belt in karate and can kill me with a credit card?"

"I thought that was Ziva?" He smiled as he heard Ella growl.

"Don't make me laugh, Nate. I'm trying to be mad at you."

"It's not working, is it?"

"No..." she said quietly.

A second later he heard the click of the lock before the door opened. Ella was standing there with a slight frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, Ella. Really. I...I don't know why I acted like an idiot."

"Anything else?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I know you and Jason would never go behind mine and Cait's backs like that. I was ridiculous for thinking that."

"Damn right."

He smiled at her and leaned forward. "We're good?"

She sighed heavily. "We're good."

"Are you just saying that because you want this fight to be over, or do you actually forgive me?"

"Both."

Nate grinned. "I knew it."

She glared. "Don't get cocky."

He walked in the office and pushed her against the wall.

"Nate..." she said slowly.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Being fun," he said before he slowly lowered his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She whined as he deepened the kiss and grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling away slightly. "You talked to Caitlyn, didn't you?"

"And Jason. They um...they recommend the caramel apples as an apology gift."

"I also like the brownie pops," she said with a smile as she kissed his cheek. "Now I need to get back to work. Jason promised me another box of cookies if I made Caitlyn a green dress."

"You and Jason are using each other...I hope you know that."

She shrugged. "We know." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You benefit from this too, you know. I saw you stuffing your face with the chocolate covered pretzels."

He snorted. "Don't tell anyone. I have a rep to uphold."

Ella shook her head and went back to her sketchbook. "Whatever you say Nater Tot."


End file.
